


Naming the Paragon

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #75: “All my life, my heart has yearned for a thing I cannot name.” - Andre Breton, Drinks.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Naming the Paragon

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #75: “All my life, my heart has yearned for a thing I cannot name.” - Andre Breton, Drinks.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Naming the Paragon

~

The following day was a whirlwind. While Parvati was willing to fit their masks at Severus’, Robards wouldn’t allow it. “I should brief you,” he said. “We’ll have the fittings here in my office at the same time.” 

Severus agreed, although Harry could tell he wasn’t happy about it. Fortunately, Robards scheduled it for the end of the day, and afterwards graciously let them use his office Floo to leave. 

“That wasn’t so bad,” said Harry after they returned to Severus’. 

“Indeed,” murmured Severus. “I still need a drink, however.” 

Harry smiled. “Why don’t you relax with one while I nip back to Grimmauld?” 

Severus hummed. “Will you return tonight?” 

“Yes. I just need to collect some things, things I don’t want Kreacher fiddling with.” Harry sidled up to Severus. “I’ll be back in a pop.” 

“Very well.” Leaning in, Severus pressed his lips against Harry’s. 

Moaning, Harry opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. It took effort to step away and break contact. “Hold that thought,” he breathed. 

Severus smirked. “Hurry back.” 

Arriving at Grimmauld Place, Harry looked around. It already felt foreign. Harry sighed. When had Severus’ flat become home?

“Harry? Damn, lad, you had me worried!” 

Biting his lip, Harry slowly turned to find Sirius’ portrait smiling at him. “Sorry, I’ve just been...busy.” 

“Too busy to come home? Work? Or something else?” Sirius smirked. 

“Work--” Harry felt himself blushing.

Sirius snorted. “You’re a terrible liar. You met someone, didn’t you? Did you think I’d mind? Anyway, tell me about her.” 

Harry coughed. “About that...it’s a him.” 

Sirius grinned. “Finally! Bloody hell, I thought I was going to have to have Kreacher hit you over the head.” 

Harry blinked. “You knew?” 

“Of course.” Sirius leaned forward. “Tell me about him. How does he make you feel?” 

Harry swallowed hard. How to put his feelings for Severus into words? “There’s a book Hermione made me read,” he said. “In it I saw a quote. ‘All my life, my heart has yearned for a thing I cannot name’.” He smiled. “That’s how he makes me feel.” 

“That’s great.” Sirius smiled gently. “Do I know this paragon?”

Harry sighed. “You do, actually. It’s Severus Snape.” 

~


End file.
